Why did you?
by Irievessalius
Summary: Apakah, hidupku harus selalu begini? Aku merasa bersalah telah membohonginya, tetapi, rasa cintaku kepada dia, tetap ada. Apa yang, harus kulakukan? Aku mencintai keduanya, tetapi... aku menyakitinya, apakah aku berdosa karena telah membohonginya? Yaoi! Don't like don't read, First Fanfiction! RnR? :D


A Durarara! Fanfiction

.

.

.

"halo,apa kabar" – berbicara

"_halo,apa kabar"_ – pikiran

"**halo, apa kabar"** – surat, SMS/ dll.

Warnings: Yaoi! OOC mungkin, boy x boy, ga suka gak usah baca ya~

Disclaimer: siapa ya?~ tidak tau~ tapi bukan saya~ hoho~

Fanfic ini milik Irievessalius

Start!

.

"Masaomi! Hey!", teriak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang lari ngos-ngosan.

Laki-laki blonde yang sedang jalan bengong pun akhirnya sadar dan memutar badannya untuk menghadap kepada sang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang lari-lari itu.

"Hm~? Ada apa mi-ka-do-"

"bruaggh!"

Ucapan laki-laki blonde itu terputus karena tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut hitam itu tanpa sengaja menabraknya sehingga mereka terjatuh dalam pose yang, erm, bisa membuat cewe-cewe fujoshi nosebleed~~

"Ma-masaomi—ugh ma-maafkan aku!", ucap laki-laki berambut hitam ini dan dengan cepat ia segera bangun dari posisi yang, agak ehm ~~

"MI-KA-DO!~ ternyata kamu berani sekali menggodaku didepan perempuan-perempuan cantik ini~ aduh~ kamu cemburu kah sampai menerjangku seperti itu?~ hm?~", ucap laki-laki blonde itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"h-hah? I-itu a-aku tidak se-sengaja! Aku cu-cuman- HEI! Lepaskan aku Masaomi!" , muka laki-laki berambut hitam itu memerah karena laki-laki blonde itu tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya mesra.

"Mi-ka-do~ , jangan cemburu dong~, aku selalu milikmu~ , tapi kamu harus sabar ya, kan kamu tau kalo aku ganteng, cewek pun klepek-klepek melihat betapa gantengnya aku ini...", bisik laki-laki blonde itu dengan pedenya, dan akhirnya menunjukkan pose yang, agak menyakitkan mata di depan laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"BUAAAGH!"

"grhh...Masaooomiii! Jangan bercanda denganku!", teriak laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan geram, sambil melihat temannya yang sudah klepek-klepek di lantai karena di tonjok.

.

.

.

[Ryuugamine Mikado's POV]

Halo. Namaku Ryuugamine Mikado. Anehkah namaku? Teman-temanku kadang mengejekku karena namaku yang kadang dibilang keren, kadang dibilang aneh- ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Well, aku 16 tahun, dan sekolah di Raira Academy!

Teman baikku adalah Anri Sonohara, perempuan yang cantik, pandai, dan baik! Dan Kida Masaomi, laki-laki blonde yang berisik, terlalu pede, suka ngegoda perempuan, tetapi... ya! Aku menyukainya, dia adalah pacarku.

Hey! Bukan salahku kan kalau aku jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki? Apalagi itu teman baikku. Tapi, ya sudah terlanjur perasaanku kepada dia, ya, sudahlah! Dia juga menyukaiku kok, hehe! Senyumnya membuatku senang, walaupun ia suka menggoda perempuan di taman, maupun di sekolah, tapi, aku tetap menyukainya kok! Dia kan Kida Masaomi, kalo gak ngegoda perempuan, serasa hidup dia hampa, KATANYA DIA LHO YA.

Kadang aku suka penasaran, saat dia jalan sendirian, dia suka bengong? Tapi jika kusapa, dia pasti tersenyum kepadaku! Ya, buatku itu aneh. Ia selalu bengong dan terlihat suram?

Saat aku bertanya kepadanya, ia hanya jawab, "tidak apa-apa~ Mi-ka-do~"

Agak kecewa sebenarnya dengan jawaban itu, aku tau dia berbohong, tapi, aku juga tidak mau memaksa.

Hm, aku,... hanya ingin membuatnya senang.

[End of Ryuugamine Mikado's POV]

[Kida Masaomi's POV]

Yo!~ Kida Masaomi namaku! Aku ganteng, aku keren, aku juga rajanya ngegoda cewek!~ Aku 16 tahun, dan aku sekolah di Raira Academy!~

Teman baikku adalah Anri Sonohara, yaitu cewek yang super cantik! Seksi dan wow!~ tapi dia pemalu~ hihi!~ Dan Ryuugamine Mikado, pacarku yang unyu-unyu imut pemalu itu lho~

Hm? Aneh? Aku aneh karena berpacaran dengan Mi-ka-do unyu?~ Tidak kok! Dia itu lebih unyu daripada cewek~ dan dia baik! Hehe~ dan tahukah kau? Bahwa yang menembak duluan siapa? Seorang Ryuugamine Mikado sang pemalu itu! Tidak percaya?~ tanya saja sendiri, hm?~

Walaupun dia pacarku, tetapi...

Ya, aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jika dia tau, itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Aku tidak suka melihat ia menangis, maka dari itu, aku menyembunyikan hal ini.

Mantan pacarku, well, dia itu seharusnya mantan pacarku, tapi, ya, aku juga tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bingung? Ya aku juga. Kenapa aku harus tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya? Karena ia mengalami kecelakaan, yang juga menyakiti hatiku. Ia diculik oleh preman-preman jalanan disini, dan saat aku berlari menolongnya, preman-preman itu, sudah melukainya, sehingga mantan pacarku itu tidak dapat berjalan lagi. Ya, mantan pacarku adalah perempuan, berbeda dari Mikado. Tetapi, semua itu bukan karena aku harus tanggung jawab saja, tetapi, aku masih menyukai, mantan pacarku ini. Aku masih ada perasaan sayang kepadanya, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Aku tau aku menyakiti Mikado karena ini, walaupun dia tidak tau, tetapi aku selalu memikirkan mantan pacarku itu. Maka dari itu, aku selalu bengong, haha!~ tapi aku serius, tiap kali Mikado bertanya kenapa aku bengong, aku tidak menjawab sejujurnya, karena aku tidak mau menyakitinya.

Tiap hari Jumat sore, aku pasti datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk mantanku. Aku berbohong kepada Mikado, bahwa aku ada ekstrakulikuler tambahan. Ya, aku merasa bersalah. Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan mantanku.

Tapi, apa benarkah? Hidupku harus selalu seperti ini? Aku berdosa kah karena telah membohongin Mikado? Apakah aku benar-benar mencintai Mikado? Aku... tidak tau.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

"Masaomi! Hey! Sonohara-san tidak bisa pulang dengan kita nanti sore, bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim?", tanya Mikado dengan malu-malu, buktinya mukanya memerah tuh!

"makan eskirm? Berdua?~ tentu saja aku mau! Mi-ka-do!~" , jawab Masaomi dengan cengiran spesialnya dia itu.

Mereka pun mengucapkan bahwa mereka harus pergi ke kelas masing-masih dan akhirnya mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya murid-murid pulang.

Terlihat dua laki-laki bergandengan tangan berjalan ke toko es krim.

"Hei... Masaomi.. perlukah kita bergandengan tangan seperti ini? Orang-orang sedang melihat kita kau tau?", muka Mikado memerah karena menyadar mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Buat apa malu, hm?~ kan kita pacaran~" , jawab Masaomi dengan santainya.

Merekapun duduk di bangku taman sebagai tempat mereka untuk memakan es krim nanti.

"Mikado!~ tunggu disini sebentar, ya!~ aku akan beli es krim dulu!~ rasa apa sayangku?~" , ucap Masaomi sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"Va-vanilla..." , jawab Mikado, agak gak nyaman dipanggil 'sayangku' sama Masaomi.

"Baiklah!~ tunggu disini ya!~", cengir Masaomi, lagi.

Masaomi pun pergi membeli es krim, tetapi handphonenya jatoh dari kantong, tanpa disadarinya, untung saja Mikado melihatnya, maka dari itu, Mikado mengambil handphone berwarna orange itu.

Nah, jiwa nakalnya Mikado muncul nih! Mikado membuka handphone Masaomi, dengan tujuan, mengirim SMS yang memalukan kepada temannya! Nakal sekali~

Tetapi, saat layar handphone Masaomi menyala, ia terkejut, bukan, bukan karena layar handphonenya terang atau keren sekali, melainkah wallpapernya.

Disitu, ada perempuan yang cantik, dengan rambut pendek, sedang dipeluk mesra oleh Masaomi.

"_S-siapa ini? Setauku, Masaomi tidak mempunyai kakak atau adik perempuan kok... tapi.. sepertinya aku kenal dengan perempuan ini.." , ucap Mikado dalam hati. _

Ia mencoba mengingat siapa perempuan yang dipeluk Masaomi itu, ya, setelah mengingatnya, Mikado segera menutup handphone itu dan menaruhnya disebelahnya, sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, tanpa disadarinya.

"_Ya, aku tau itu siapa... ia adalah mantan pacar Masaomi, ia adalah perempuan yang cantik dan baik, ia adalah perempuan yang bisa membuat Masaomi jatuh cinta, Masaomi... tidak menyukaiku, ia tidak pernah menyukaiku, dia berbohong kepadaku... perempuan ini..."_

"_Saki Mikajima"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hai!hai!~ cerita ini menarik tidak?~ maafkan aku kalau ini tidak terlalu menarik, hehe, ingat, Read and review! Reviews are always loved!~


End file.
